A problem with ear loud speakers for a Bluetooth device is, in such a case that the ear unit is of a type keeping all ambient sound out, that one has no access to desired information from the ambient sound, e.g. the traffic related sound. It will involve a safety risk.
The connection means of an ear loud speaker is designed in a conventional way with the first part being cylindrical. The cylindrical part is adapted to be forced into a central through going opening in the ear unit and to be retained therein by a radially directed wall part of the ear unit opening, the wall part lies close to the end wall of the first part facing the second part. The conventional design often led to some difficulties when the loud speaker housing is to be introduced in the ear unit and fixed therein.
Furthermore an ear loud speaker of a Bluetooth device is traditionally connected to the user's ear by an ear unit being fixed to the loud speaker and introduced into the user's external ear. Commonly the ear unit is made from rubber or a similar material. It is removable fixed to the loud speaker and lies in a sealed way close to the entrance of the auditory meatus in the outer ear. Thereby the user can be listening to sound signals, such as speech and music received through the Bluetooth device. Even if the ear unit is somewhat sealed against sound flowing in from the surrounding, this sealing is far from optimum and in some cases quite unsatisfactory, as the arriving ambient sound is disturbing.